Team B 3rd Stage
Pajama Drive (パジャマドライブ) is AKB48's Team B 3rd Stage (B3). General Information ;Stage Name: Pajama Drive (パジャマドライブ) ;Team: Team B ;Shonichi / Senshuuraku: 2008.03.01 - 2009.02.01 and 2014.04.28 - 2015.08.27 Setlist M00.　overture M01.　Shonichi (初日) M02.　Hissatsu Teleport (必殺テレポート) M03.　Gokigen Naname na Mermaid (ご機嫌ななめなマーメイド) M04.　Futari Nori no Jitensha (2人乗りの自転車) :MC1 :M05.　Tenshi no Shippo (天使のしっぽ) (Ahn Heeyeon, Jeon Jiyoon, Seo Joohyun) :M06.　Pajama Drive (パジャマドライブ) (Hyun Seunghee, Kang Seulgi, Noh Yiyoung) :M07.　Junjou Shugi (純情主義) (Jo Sojin, Jung Wheein, Shin Bora) :M08.　Temodemo no Namida (てもでもの涙) (Kim Bora, Kim Minji) :M09.　Kagami no Naka no Jean Da Arc (鏡の中のジャンヌ・ダルク) (Choi Sooyoung, Jeong Eunji, Park Chorong, Wendy Son, Yoon Bomi) :MC2 M10.　Two years later M11.　Inochi no Tsukaimichi (命の使い道) M12.　Kiss Shite Son Shichatta (キスして損しちゃった) :MC3 M13.　Boku no Sakura (僕の桜) Encore: EN01.　Wasshoi B! (ワッショイB!) EN02.　Suifu wa Arashi ni Yume wo Miru (水夫は嵐に夢を見る) EN03.　Shiroi Shirts (白いシャツ) Participating Members Ahn Heeyeon, Choi Sooyoung, Hyun Seunghee, Jeon Jiyoon, Jeong Eunji, Jo Sojin, Jung Wheein, Kang Seulgi, Kim Bora, Kim Minji, Noh Yiyoung, Park Chorong, Seo Joohyun, Shin Bora, Wendy Son, Yoon Bomi Mihyun Team B Revival Version ;Shonichi / Senshuuraku: 2014.04.28 - 2015.08.27 * Tenshi no Shippo (天使のしっぽ) (Choi Yoonah, Kim Sohye, Wang Yiren) * Pajama Drive (パジャマドライブ) (Cho Miyeon, Kim Mihyun, Park Jiwon) * Junjou Shugi (純情主義) (Chonnasorn Sajakul, Im Nayeon, Park Chorong) * Temodemo no Namida (てもでもの涙) (Kang Seulgi, Viian Wong) * Kagami no Naka no Jean Da Arc (鏡の中のジャンヌ・ダルク) (Jung Haerim, Jung Wheein, Kim Minji, Kim Yerim, Matsumoto Hinata) 'Participating Members' Cho Miyeon, Choi Yoonah, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Im Nayeon, Jung Haerim, Jung Wheein, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Sohye, Kim Yerim, Matsumoto Hinata, Park Chorong, Park Jiwon, Viian Wong, Wang Yiren Studio Recordings Collection ; Artist : AKB48 ; Album : AKB48 Team B 3rd Stage "Pajama Drive" ～Studio Recordings Collection～ (AKB48 Team B 3rd Stage 「パジャマドライブ」 ～Studio Recordings コレクション～) ; Release Date : 2013.01.01 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KICS-1871～2 (2CD) / ¥2,857 Tracklist Details ;CD 1 # overture # Shonichi # Hissatsu Teleport # Gokigen Naname na Mermaid # Futari Nori no Jitensha # Tenshi no Shippo # Pajama Drive # Junjou Shugi # Temodemo no Namida # Kagami no Naka no Jean Da Arc # Two years later # Inochi no Tsukaimichi # Kiss Shite Son Shichatta # Boku no Sakura # Wasshoi B! # Suifu wa Arashi ni Yume wo Miru # Shiroi Shirts ;CD 2 # overture (Karaoke) # Shonichi (Karaoke) # Hissatsu Teleport (Karaoke) # Gokigen Naname na Mermaid (Karaoke) # Futari Nori no Jitensha (Karaoke) # Tenshi no Shippo (Karaoke) # Pajama Drive (Karaoke) # Junjou Shugi (Karaoke) # Temodemo no Namida (Karaoke) # Kagami no Naka no Jean Da Arc (Karaoke) # Two years later (Karaoke) # Inochi no Tsukaimichi (Karaoke) # Kiss Shite Son Shichatta (Karaoke) # Boku no Sakura (Karaoke) # Wasshoi B! (Karaoke) # Suifu wa Arashi ni Yume wo Miru (Karaoke) # Shiroi Shirts (Karaoke) ;Members Ahn Heeyeon, Choi Sooyoung, Hyun Seunghee, Jeon Jiyoon, Jeong Eunji, Jo Sojin, Jung Wheein, Kang Seulgi, Kim Bora, Kim Minji, Noh Yiyoung, Park Chorong, Seo Joohyun, Shin Bora, Wendy Son, Yoon Bomi DVD Release ; Artist : AKB48 ; Album : Team B 3rd Stage "Pajama Drive" (AKB48 チームB 3rd Stage 「パジャマドライブ」) ; Label/Catalog Number/Price ; Release Date : 2009.04.04 : Label: : (DVD) / ¥ Trivia * The first AKB48 stage which have been covered by overseas group (especially localization for Bahasa Indonesia by JKT48). Revivals * Self-revival: 1x Revival * Team E 1st Stage (SKE48) * JKT48 Trainee / Academy Class A Pajama Drive: 4x Revivals * HKT48 Himawarigumi 1st Stage * Team SII 3rd Stage * Team T Waiting Stage * Team KIII Waiting Stage Category:AKB48 Original Stages